Breaking Dawn Alternate Ending
by Fangalicous08
Summary: How I thought Breaking Dawn should've ended. Just a one-shot. R&R!


**This is rare, but, here's something TWILIGHT! **

**Iggy: So your NOT a fanpire!**

**Me: Yeah, I am, just not a fanpire writer. I don't do Twilight, usually. But my friend on dA asked me to write her an alternate ending for Breaking Dawn because she hated the ending. So, here it is. **

**And I just got the random urge to do another Twilight fiction(series)of their life after Breaking Dawn...hmm...yes or no, Igmund? **

**Iggy: -shrugs- I don't care. **

**Me: Your no help. **

**Well, anyway, this isn't really all that good. I wrote it a while back after Breaking Dawn first came out and my friend asked me to write it. So, yeah...prepare for suckiness.**

* * *

Stupid Edward! I hate him! If the Cullens wouldn't hate me for it I'd tear him apart and burn the pieces! But, they would. They'd despise me. They'd take Nessie from me. They'd kill me. So, I can't. I have to live with it. I feel like a woman from the 18th century, stuck with a husband until they die, or you die. But, neither one of those will happen in this scenario. I could pay Jacob to kill him, but he wouldn't because then Renesmee would be heartbroken, and so would he. Sam would happily do it, but I can't ever get a moment alone with him. Oh, your probably wondering 'What the heck is wrong with you, Bella?', well, here's the answer. Edward and I got in a fight. A huge fight. Over Renesmee and Jacob. Edward really doesn't want his daughter to marry a werewolf, and I really don't care, because I know about the whole imprinting thing, and I don't wanna see Jake sad again.

"Bella," Alice called in her sing-song voice, "I know what your planning."

"Shut up, Alice!" I hissed.

"I didn't finish," she said. She walked into the room. "I can help."

"What?" I asked.

"Edward's getting on my nerves, too. I know a way to talk to Sam. And he'd happily do it." She told me.

"How? When? Where? Tell me now!"

"Come with me." We ran out the door, at human pace for some reason. Then Alice stopped all together at the bottom of the stairs. Jacob came running up.

"Bella! Bella!" He called.

"What, Jake?" I asked.

"It was a false alarm. You and Edward can stop fighting now. I didn't..." he stopped to catch his breath, "I didn't imprint on Renesmee."

"What?!" I shrieked.

"I imprinted on...on Leah."

"Seth's sister Leah? Leah Clearwater?"

"Yeah."

"But, wouldn't that have happened the first time you saw her."

"Yeah, and that was today. Today was the first time I really looked at her, today was the first time I really saw her."

"Still want to?" Alice asked me. I knew what she meant. I nodded, he was still getting on my nerves, and I still wanted to get rid of him. "Are you sure?"

I thought for a minute, then shook my head.

"No, I don't wanna. But, I do want a divorce." I said.

"OK, ooh, crap, Edward overheard...crappedy crap crap crap!"

"BBBEEELLLLLLAAA!!!" I heard the call. It was Edward, on his way back from his hunting trip. He burst through the door. "Bella, please no. Please. I love you Bella, I love you so much. Please don't do this." He was on his knees begging. I pushed my shield out. His face was horrorstricken by the time I finished showing him all the memories from the past three months. "Am I really that big of a jerk?" He asked.

"Yes," I answered quietly.

"I'm so sorry, Bella, really, will you please forgive me?" He begged.

"Yeah," I said, "but I still want a divorce."

"W-why?"

"Because, I'm in love with," I took a deep breath, "Michael Newton!"

Everyone's mouths fell open.

"Holy sh-," Edward said, "Bella, you have GOT to be kidding me!"

"Nope, I'm not." I said. Alice started giggling. Renesmee came in, she had heard the whole thing, and she had silent tears running down her face. She reached up to touch Edward's cheek. He bent down to her level. His face lit up as the images spilled into his mind.

"OKAY!" He exclaimed happily. He pulled out his phone and walked outside. 5 minutes later he walked back in with Tanya on his arm, and a new ring on his finger, and a ring on hers as well.

"YOU AND TANYA?!" I shrieked. He nodded, smiling. "Aww! How sweet!" I left and 5 minutes later came back, married to Mike Newton. And Jacob and Leah got married.

AND WE LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER!  
After we killed the Volturi. Which was after they bit Stephenie Meyer. Yay!

* * *

**Yeah...like it? Hate it? **

**Flames, critiques and nice reviews requested. **

**Iggy: You just requested flames. **

**Me: I know I'm going to get them anyway. So, yeah. But if you DO flame, don't be stupid or just send a review that says "It sucks", "you suck", or "I hate it. It's stupid." Have some good reasoning.**

**Iggy: It sucks, you suck, I hate it. It's stupid. **

**Me: And if I get something like that, I must agree with St. Fang of Boredom's 'motto': My fanfiction. My rules. Screw you. **

**Iggy: Fiesty...**

**Me: R&R PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Also, if you think I should do the 'After Breaking Dawn' thing, tell me. **


End file.
